Story of the Cards: Spade's Retribution
by Scout-britt
Summary: Everybody thought the Cards were dangerous, they thought they were murderers. But the Cards were just kids who were thieves paid to steal priceless artifacts. They were newsies by day, thieves by night.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! I have forgot about this story and about the newsies( I know, I should be beat within a inch of death for even forgetting about the Newsies) until it came on the tv a couple weeks ago. It got me thinking about my story and if I should try and finish it. So I have decided to repost and see if it gets any feedback. Then I might finish it. So here it is. Its not a lot of chapters but what can you do.**

"S'cuse me, miss," I said "Miss can you help me?" The lady I was trying to talk to looked to see who was addressing her, when seeing it was a lowly street rat, stuck her nose in the air and walked swiftly away.

"Hey Spades, do you think we will ever find a place to eat?" Said a girl who looked somewhat like me, except I was wearing pants and she was wearing a skirt, but we both had newsie caps.

"Well, Ace, if these hoity-toity type people, get their noses out of their asses, then maybe." I said. Ace chuckled and smirked at me.

"These prissy jackasses ain't gonna help us to save there lives," I told her.

"Only if we looked decent enough," Ace said, as she started to strut around like all the other wealthy women of New York.

"That will never happen Ace; com'on lets try one more person," I said, as I looked around for a decent person in the crowded streets of New York. I spotted a girl, who looked about our age, carrying a basket of lace and smiling at everyone she walked past.

"S'cuse me miss, can youse help us," I asked her.

"Uh, sure," the girl said, giving us a warm smile. "What do you need?"

"Well," Ace started, "we've been looking for a place to eat for hours and when I say hours I mean hours. Do you know of a good place?" Ace said, giving the girl a hopeful look.

"Sure," she said. "I'll take you to Tibby's. My boyfriend and his friends eat there all the time."

Ace and I sighed in relief, following the girl trough the crowd."I'm Sarah by the way," she said, glancing back at us. "Sarah Jacobs."

"I'm Spades," I said, "and this is my sister Ace." I gestured to Ace, who mumbled a "nice to meet ya".

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Sarah said and laughed at Ace's mumbled "hello".

"You'll have to excuse her manners," I strarted "She was raised in the sewers with the rats, and doesn't know when to be nice to people who are taking us to food," i said, elbowing Ace in the side.

"I'm sorry Sarah, thank you. You have saved my sister from losing her arm, 'cause I was really close to eating it," Ace said, and grabbed my arm acting like she was about to take big bite out of it.

I jerked my arm out of her hand and smacked her on the hand and wagged my finger at her, like a mother would a child who just stole a cookie from the cookie jar, "Raised with the rats," I said shaking my head.

"In my defense," Ace started, "the rats where the only one who would take me in. I tried the pigeons, but I can't fly," she exclaimed. Me and Sarah laughed at Ace's outraged expression. We finally made it to a fairly sized building labled 'Tibbys'.

"This is the one and only Tibby's," Sarah said, holding her arms out. We made our way to an empty booth, our stomachs rumbling.A waiter came and took our orders. I laid my head down to rest a bit while Sarah and Ace talked.

"Thanks for helping us, Sarah. We were about to die of starvation. We've never been to Manhattan before. We've been living in Queens," Ace said.

"So, what are you doing here in Manhattan?" asked Sarah.

"Well, we're looking for the leader of the Manhattan Newsies, and the Distribution Office, but we got lost. We're newsies." Ace stated.

"My boyfriend is the leader of the Manhattan Newsies. Jack Kelly," said Sarah, with pride.

"Really?" I said, sitting up straight. "Well maybe you could help us, we need a job."

"I'll talk to Jack," said Sarah, then thanking the waiter when our food arrived.

The bell over the door "dinged" drawing every body's attention. A tall attractive looking guy entered, wearing a red bandana around his neck and a black cowboy hat. Behind him was an intelligent looking curly haired guy. "There's Jack now, and my brother," said Sarah getting up and going over to their booth.

"Hey Jack," Sarah said, kissing him on the cheek. "I have some people I would like you to meet." Jack looked over at the table Sarah gestuerd to,

"Is it dose two guys you were just sittin with?" Jack asked in a jealous tone.

"What are talking about Jack?" asked Sarah, looking very confused.

"Those guys over in that booth you were just sitting with, when we came in," said Jack. Sarah looked at Ace and Spades and started lauging.

"What's so funny," Jack asked, getting angry.

"They aren't guys, Jack, they're girls. Can you not see that one of them is wearing a skirt?" Sarah said, gesturing to Ace. Jack and David looked at the booth we were sitting in the booth, and sure enough they noticed Ace's skirt.

"Oh," said Jack, David just chuckled.

"Anyways, they need a job, and I told them I would ask you, so can they?" asked Sarah pleadingly.

"Do deys have any experience?" asked Jack.

"Yes, they were newsies in Queens," said Sarah.

"Queens, huh?" he paused for a minute. "I guess I can go talk to dem," Jack said getting up and going over to the booth.

"Hi, da names Jack Kelly" Jack introduced himself.

"Spades Laroché, and dis is me sistah, Ace," I said motioning towards Ace.

"Sistah's huh?"Ace and I nodded. "So, Sarah tells me youse lookin for a job," said Jack.

"Yup," Ace said, while Jack shoved Ace over and sat in the booth.

"She also tells me youse were newsies in Queens," Jack said.

"Yup," said Ace getting a little agitated.

"She also said ….." Jack started but I cut him off. "We need a job and we are asking 'cause we know we need the leaders permission to sell in their territory, okay?" I said. "What is dis twenty questions?"

Jack held his hands up in defense. "Calm down," he said with a small laugh. "So youse two want to be Manhattan newsies?" he asked.

"Didnt I just say that," I asked Ace. I shook my head and said to Jack, "yes, we want to be Mahatten newsies".

I looked at Ace who said, "Well …," Ace said, "It's not just us."

Jack looked at us skeptically. "How many?"

"Well, counting us….." Ace started. The door opened and a boy entered, chewing an unlit cigar. He glanced our way, and did a double take.

"Ace, Spades!" the boy exclaimed. "Wild!" Ace and I said in unison, jumping to our feet, nearly knocking Jack over.

"What are youse guy's doin here, is the rest of the Cards here?" Wild asked. "Shh!" we said in unison, looking around to make sure nobody heard him.

"We don't want anybody knowing we're the Cards," I exclaimed.

"Sorry," he said. "But what are youse guys doin here, were are the rest of the cards; and Deck, you and him are never apart?" asked Wild. Ace averted her eyes to me, and I looked to the floor in sorrow.

Before either of us could explain, Jack appeared, grinning from ear to ear.

"Heya, Race," he said. "How do you know des ladies?"

Ace pointed from herself to Race. "Us and Wild go way back," she said.

"Who's Wild?" Jack asked.

"Uhh…" Race/Wild began. "I am. …. Old nickname."

"Oh, well as I was sayin.. How many are there?" asked Jack.

"Eleven." Ace said with a shrug.

"Eleven?" Jack nearly screamed. "You can sell in Manhattan, but we don't have nearly enough beds at the lodging house."

"We have a place," I said. Just then the bell over the door "dinged" and a boy walked in, looking around for someone. He spots Ace and me, and walks over to the door, sticks his head out and shouts something.

"So, do I'se get to meet dem?" asked Jack. Ace looked back at the the door where the boy was still standing. "Yes."

"When?" asked Jack. The bell over the door once again dinged and a group of kids in newsie attire walked in.

"Now," I said with a grin on my face.

"Spades, Ace. We have been lookin for youse guys," said a girl with the group of kids.

"Jack, these are the Car-"

Me and Race immediately smacked Ace in the back of the head, shutting her up. Ace sent us a sharp glare. "I mean," she began looking back at Jack, "this is the rest of the group."

"Let me introduce you to them," Ace started "This," she said pointing to a guy with black hair and brown eyes who looked to be 17 or 18, "is Club, he looks tough, but all he does is plays tricks on everybody."

"Eh…" said Club.

"Beside Club is," she said pointing to a girl with brown hair and pale blue eyes and guy who looked just like her, "King and Queen, their twins."

"Hi, how ya doin?" asked Queen.

"Fine," said Jack, looking a little overwhelmed.

"Dis is Joker," Ace said, pointing to a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, who was holding hands with a girl with brown hair," that's his girl Five."

"I'm Heart," said a girl with strawberry blonde hair and green eyes.

"Beside Heart is Nine," she said referring to a little girl with black hair and brown eyes, who couldn't be but 11 or 12, "that's her older sister Jack," she said, pointing to a girl who looked just like Nine but older. "That's funny, her name is Jack, your name is Jack, ha, that's weird," Ace said to Race who chuckled at Jacks bewildered expression.

"Dis is Diamond," Ace continued, pointing to a girl with brown hair and bright green eyes, who was holding a baby with blondish brown hair and grey eyes. "Dis little guy is my nephew, Cohon, but we call him Button," she said, while I took Cohon away from Diamond.

"Wait a second, did youse say nephew?" asked Jack.

"Yeah, why?" asked Ace.

"Do youse have anudder sistah…" Jack started, but I cut him off. "I'm her only sistah, and Cohon is my son." I said.

"Wow, youse have a kid, does Deck know about dis?" Race exclaimed.

"Yes, Race. 'Cause Cohon is Deck's and my son, ya bum," I said giving Race a sad nod.

"He's so cute, how old is he?" asked Sarah walking over to meet the rest of the gruop.

"He's two," I said, bouncing Cohon on my hip making him clap and gurgle.

"So, where is this Deck guy?" Jack said looking around. Everybody suddenly got quiet and looked at me. Race, Jack and Sarah looked confused at evryones sad faces.

"So Jack, we don't know where the distribution office is, would you show us?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, sure," said Jack, everybody following him out of Tibby's.

"So, why did youse guys leave Queens?" asked Jack.

"Something happened and we couldn't stay dere no more," I said.

"Well what happened?" asked Sarah curiously.

"Der was a problem with the old leader dere," I said looking at the Ace. She put a comforting arm around me and looked at the ground.

"Youse mean Slader?" asked Race.

"Yeah, but he's gone now, he was a bad leader," Heart said with anger. Everybody nodded in agreement.

**Well there you go. So review and tell me if I should continue. Thanks.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

After Jack showed us the Distribution Office, he had to take Sarah home, so we parted our separate ways.

We were on our way to our new home. Now, our home is very different from any of the other Newsie homes. We don't live in a warehouse, or in an abandoned apartment. We live in a Mansion, yes, I said Mansion. Now, we live there legally, we didn't fight anybody for it, we didn't kill anybody for it. We inherited it, and all the money that came with it.

No, we did not inherit it from our parents. Me and Ace lost our parents in a crowd when we came over here from France. But I'm going off track.

Me and my sister and the Cards, are rich. I know we don't have to be Newsies or professional thieves, but we like to work for our money.

I was knocked out of my revere by Ace, to see we close to our home.

"Ok, Race. When you see our home you can't go all crazy on us," I said. Looking at the short Italian boy walking next to me.

"Yeah, we don't want to have to call the bulls on you,"joked Ace, punching Race in the arm to show him she was kidding.

We came up to a beautiful brick Mansion with a big fence around it. "Here we are," I said, walking up to the front door.

"Dis is where youse guys live?" Race exclaimed, staring open mouthed at the big house. Everybody walked past him to get inside.

"Yup," Ace stated, pulling the dazed Racetrack into the house.

"How… What…. When…?" Race babbled.

"Where?" Joker finished, grinning from ear to ear. Five rolled her eyes and smacked the newsie in the back of the head. Everybody looked at Race trying to comprehend what he was saying.

"Member that old couple we helped out a few years back, when you joined the Cards?" I asked Race. Club shoved Race when he didn't answer.

Race knocked out of his stupor stuttered "Y..ye..yeah." He finally finished.

"Well they passed away a few weeks ago, and they left they're house and money to me and Deck, since Deck was the leader and I was second in command," I said, choking on the last part.

"Wow," he paused for a minute. "So where is Deck?" Race asked, looking around the big room they were in.

"Um..." Ace started, but couldn't finish and walked swiftly out of the room trying to choke back sobs. Five followed her out and Joker followed, rubbing his eyes and shaking his head mournfully.

"Well he..." Club said, looking at me, and then left to help Five and Joker soothe Ace. Everybody looked down in sorrow.

"Don't worry guys, I'll tell him," I said choking down a sob. Diamond took Cohon and followed everybody out of the room, leaving me and Race alone. I looked at Race and told him how Jeremy "Deck" Turner died.

"He got into a fight with Slader, in the back room of the Queens Lodging House. We heard someone scream for help and tried to get in but the door was locked. We tried, but the door wouldn't budge," I sobbed uncontrollably. I controlled myself and began again. "We finally got the door open. We saw Deck, lying on the floor with Slader's knife in his side, but Slader wasn't there. We tried to help Deck, we sent Zig to get a doctor, but Deck died," I said, as a single tear slid down my cheek.

"Ise… sorry Spades," Race said, pulling me in a hug and letting cry on to his shoulder. After a while of non-stop tears I settled down a bit.

"Race… will you go to Brooklyn with me tomorrow after selling?" I asked, rubbing my eyes and suddenly feeling very tired.

"Why do you have to go to Brooklyn?" asked Race following me up the stairs to the nursery, to put Cohon to bed. When I was done putting Cohon in bed, I walked toward the library, where Race went off to, to talk to Joker and Five. Their always in there because Five loves to read, and Joker doesn't like to read but he sure does love Five. He would follow her anywhere.

"Now, why do we have to go to Brooklyn?" Race asked again, when I walked into the room.

"Well we have to tell Spot about Deck," I said, sitting next to Joker and Five on the sofa. Picking up Fives forgotten drink and gulping it down.

"Why?" Race asked, looking very confused.

"You're just full of questions today," I said, taking the very inappropriate book from Joker and putting it back on the shelf, and returning to my seat, giving Joker a stern glare. "Joker your only fourteen, you're too young to be reading those kind of books." I wagged my finger at him disapprovingly.

"Why?" asked Joker. "Five always gets to read what she wants, no offense, doll." He looked at Five and she in turn ignored him.

"Well Five wouldn't read those kind of books, so get off the subject," I said ending the argument before Joker could start it. Joker loves to start arguments, he will push at it until you feel like jumping off the Brooklyn Bridge.

"Hello, did we forget me question?" asked Race getting very impatient.

"No Race we didn't forget about you. Spot and Deck are brothers. Spot needs to know about his brother," I said matter of fact. Giving the boy a 'duh' look.

"When did dat happen?" asked Race, sitting on the opposite side of Joker. While Five left the room to read her book elsewhere, muttering to herself 'about people who wanna have a conversation, they come to the library. What is that about,' shaking her head she looked back at us to glare. I chuckled and looked at Joker who just shrugged.

"Now Race, do we need to have a talk about the birds and the bees again?" asked Joker, referring to my earlier statement, chuckling at Race's confused expression.

"So let me get dis straight. Deck and Spot are bruddahs. I've known youse guys a couple of years an I'm just finding out about dis NOW?" Race exclaimed standing and setting me with a stern glare.

"I guessed it just slipped our minds," I said giving him a big grin, standing and leaving the room.

"Just slipped from ya minds, huh," Race said, following me down the hall to my room. "Yeah, I guess I'll go to Brooklyn with ya ... So where do I sleep…?" Race asked, looking at me.

"Don't know. Go find a room. But make sure you know how to get back to the main room. Ace got lost trying to go to the bathroom. We didn't see her for two days, well it ain't like we missed her," I hollered down the hall to Race who laughed.

"Hey I heard that!" Ace screamed down the hall.

**Next day**

"Hurry up Race," I said, balancing Cohon on my hip and giving an old couple a newspaper. "We have to finish selling our papes, and get to Brooklyn," I said, while handing yet another paper to a couple. They only buy papers to look at the 'adorable baby'.

"I'm hurryin, keep ya pants on," Race said, trying to keep up to mine and Ace's fast pace. Selling here and there, on our way to the Brooklyn Bridge; stopping once or twice so Race could catch up to us.

"How do you think Spot will take it?" Ace asked, breaking the silence, stopping to look at the water.

"He'll be jumping for joy," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "It's his brother Ace, how do you think he will take it?"

"Sorry," Ace mumbled, walking forward a bit.

Once again we walked in silence, listening to Cohon shriek in joy at all the birds flying around and laughing at the funny face's Race was making at the back of Ace's head. What really made him laugh was when Ace smacked Race over the head with her boot.

"Hey Spades, der's Spot," Race said pointing to someone off in the distance.

"Which one is he?" asked Ace, straining to see which one was Spot.

"Youse don't know who Spot Conlon is?" Race asked, looking at Ace like she had three heads.

"Nope. Heard of him, never met him," Ace said, watching a boy walk toward us.

"Hey Spot," said Race spitting in his hand and extending it to Spot.

"Hey Race," Spot said, doing the same. "Spades nice to see you again," he said pulling me into a hug, and eyeing the cooing baby in my arms.

"Hi Spot, I'm Ace, Spade's sister," Ace said, spitting in her hand and extending it to Spot.

Spot blinked a couple of times and smirked. He gripped his cane tightly in his hand and began to circle Ace nodding in satisfaction.

Ace dropped her arm and planted her hands firmly on her hips. "Why are you circling me? What were you a vulture in a past life?"

"Well, Kate..." Spot started.

"Ace!" Ace hissed, cutting Spot off and getting into his face.

"Yea, dat's what I said, Barbara," Spot said, smirking.

I stepped in holding my hand out to keep my sister from attacking Brooklyn's pride and joy, while balancing Cohon on my hip. "Now calm down, Merrick; you don't want to mess up the King's face. God knows the lady's wont like that."

"Merrick!" Ace snapped. "How dare you real name me in public, Emi Rose."

My jaw dropped in astonishment and immediately shoved Cohn in Spot's arms.

Spot held Cohon out at arms length. "Uh, Spades, what do I do with dis?" Spot asked.

I ignored Spot and glared fiercely at my sister. "You can't talk to me like dat, I'm your leader."

"Like that matters?" Ace shot back. "I'm second in command. If you die, I'm in charge!"

"Actually, if I died, then Zig is in charge. Like I'd trust you with the infamous Card gang!" I said, sensing the anger repelling off of Ace.

Zig?" Ace shouted. "The kid you appointed to be the new leader of Queens?"

"Yep," I said, grinning evilly.

"Fine, I guess I'll have to kill the both of you!" said Ace.

"Hey Brandi, leadership ain't dat easy, doll," Spot said to the already fuming Ace.

"Listen, pretty boy, anyone can wake up and comb their hair, it's not that hard," Ace said, glaring at the people staring at our little fight. "What the hell are you looking at, mind your own damn business, you don't see me all up in yours."

"Hey, leadership ain't jus' lookin good, sweetheart, you gotta sweat blood and…" Spot strated. "Enough! Geez, can you say 'Married Couple'? We didn't come here to have battle of the sexes, we came to..." I looked towards Spot and blinked. "Spot….. Where is Cohon?"

Spot looked puzzled and furrowed his eyebrows. "Co-who?" he asked.

"Cohon!" I exclaimed. "My son…. My child you were just holding."

"You have a son?" Spot nearly shouted. "Does Deck know about dis?"

"Who do you think his father is?" I exclaimed.

Oh, okay," Spot nodded. "Race took him."

"What?" Ace and I said in unison. We all turned around long enough to watch Race head back toward Manhattan with Cohon, muttering to himself incoherently, while Cohon waved bye to us and started chewing on Race's hat.

"Oh, it's okay," I said, waving it away. I fixed my eyes on Spot, my mood turning serious. "I have something to tell you about Deck."

**So there you go. Again. Give me your thoughts and let me know if I should put the other chapters up. **


	3. Chapter 3

"How's dat bum doin?" Spot asked with a smirk. "He dead yet?" he joked. My face paled and I was on the verge of tears. I turned away from Spot and wiped my eyes.

"Spot," Ace said softly. "Deck….. He…. got into a fight about four days ago with Slader and he got hurt pretty bad…."

"Well he's alright now, right? Dat rat heals faster den I do. He's probably lookin for trouble right as we speak," Spot said, not seeing the look of pain cross mine and Ace's face. I just cried silently, letting Ace talk.

"I wish he were," said Ace. "But he didn't survive the night, Spot. He's … Dead."

Spot laughed and shook his head, "No really; don't play like dat, Brenda," he said. I burst into tears. Spot stepped back in disbelief, the color draining from his face.

"He's gone?" Spot asked. "Deck is…. gone?"

Ace bit her lip, and studied her shoes. Spot's face grew red in anger.

"Slader… is he still alive?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"We think so," Ace said, "but we're not sure. His body wasn't with Deck's in the room."

"Why was Deck and Slader fighting?" asked Spot, showing no emotion. Watching a couple walk past with two fighting little boy's.

"Well Slader was a terrible leader, and Deck caught him trying to rape Nine, she's the youngest in the Cards. I think she's ten now." Said Ace, looking over Sports shoulder.

"I'll kill 'em," said Spot, clenching his fists and kicking at a wall in anger. We were silent for a while, lost in our on thoughts.

"Spot,I finally broke the silence. We didn't come here to talk about Slader, though we will get back to that to a later time," I said menacingly."Tonight's Deck's funeral," I said solemnly, and started walking back toward Manhattan, leaving Ace and Spot alone.

SPOT"S P.O.V.

I watched Spade leave. Then looked at her sister who was watching me intently.

"Meet us at the Distribution Office, in an hour," she finally said, kicking a pebble into the big river and turning to leave.

"He's really dead, Decks really dead?" I asked, looking at Ace, my face showing no emotion.

"I'm very sorry Spot, but we will find Slader and when we do….." Ace said, leaving the rest to the imagination.

I watched Ace walk off in the same direction her sister and Race went in. I stood there awhile thinking what Ace just told me trying to soak it in. I started to remember things about my older brother, Jeremy "Deck" Conlon. The memories of us playing together. I can't be thinking about this stuff.

Normal P.O.V.

Mourning was the easiest part, and the hardest was finding the strength to let go. I had the most difficult time admitting that Deck wasn't coming back, and it hurt like hell.

(Audience P.O.V)

Race and Jack exited the Lodging House, the silence between the two becoming strangely awkward.

"So did ya read da headline today?" Jack asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"No, what's da story?" asked Race, settling an unlit cigar between his lips.

"Same old, same old. 'Dead body found in river – Cards to blame'," Jack said, as if it was a normal situation.

Race walked on in silence as Jack continued to talk to himself.

"I mean dey 'cause every crime in dis city," Jack said in disgust. He glanced at Race and finally asked the question lingering in his head. "So, where we headed?"

"To Deck's funeral," Race explained.

"Spades boyfriend? What happened to him?" Jack asked.

"Murdered," Race said with a frown. Chewing on his cigar and looking at Jack.

"I bet da Cards did it," said Jack, playing with the rope around his waste.

"Why would dey kill der own leadah?" Race questioned without thinking.

Jack stopped walking and furrowed his brow. "Deck was with the leadah of da Cards?"

Race laughed to hide his nervousness and spotted the church. "Oh look, der's da church….. let's go," he said, rushing to the church. Jack followed behind. Thinking about what Race just said.

Normal P.O.V.

I thought the funeral service would never end. All those newsies who knew Deck, crammed in a small room. Deck didn't want a big funeral for him, he wanted it small, and with all his loved ones. I watched everyone. They had their own way of dealing with the grief. Spot sat there without saying a word with a stone cold face. Heart and Diamond cried for a while and stopped crying when they found the other was crying, so they tried to soothe each other, but that made them cry even harder. Ace just stared straight ahead, she must be taking this hard, Deck and she were best friends, and he was like her big brother. She loved him with all her heart. Joker soothed the sobbing Five, while Jack, the Card Jack not the leader Jack, soothed her little sister Nine. Club just played with a string off his shirt, wiping his eye's a few times. Race chewed on his cigar and glanced at Jack, the leader, a couple of times. Now, King and Queen were hard to explain how they were feeling, they had this look on their faces, it was like they had something stuck in their butt. I laughed out loud when I saw them; everybody looked at me with sympathetic eyes. I bet they were thinking 'She's so overcome with grief that she's gone crazy'. Well I have gone crazy, of sitting in a cramped room, with a lot of smelly people.

I got up and left the small room and went outside to get some fresh air, carrying the sleeping Cohon in my arms. _Poor Cohon_ I thought; _he will never get to know his father_. _How he was the leader of the famous Card gang. Or how his father loved to help people more than helping himself_. I sat outside of the church for awhile humming a song Deck taught me, to the sleeping baby.

I must of have been out there forever, because everybody started filing out of the church, coming straight to where I was sitting.

"Hey, sis. How are you doing?" Ace asked, pulling me into a big hug.

"I'm fine, I had to get a little fresh air, it got a little stuffy in there," I said handing Cohon to Spot when he came out.

"What do you want me to do with dis?" he asked, watching Cohon sleep.

"I want you to hold your one and last bond to your brother," I explained. "I want you to be a part of Cohon's life Spot," I said. Spot nodded, rocking Cohon back and forth in his arms.

"So, where do we go now?" Zig asked, pulling me in a bear hug.

"We should all go to Medda's," Jack said, walking over to us.

"This is no time for partying Jack, my brother just died," Spot said sending Jack a menacing look.

"Deck was your brother?" Jack asked. "I didn't know Spot," he said patting Spot on the back.

"I think we should go to Medda's," I said, thinking Jack's suggestion over. "Deck told me once that he didn't want anyone to be sad if he died, just be happy of all the memories you shared together. So we are going to respect his wishes, and have a party over all the good memories we had. Alright," I said looking at everybody, while they stared back in disbelief.

"Well are you guys going to stare at me all day or are we going to party and get drunk, my treat," I said, that last part about free beer waking them up.

"Yeah," the Newsies said in unison, taking off in the direction of Medda's leaving me, Spot, Ace, Five and Joker.

"I think I'll head on over then," Five said, taking Cohon from Spot.

"Yea, I'll go with ya, I don't want you walking by yourself." Joker said, he and Five heading off in the direction of Medda's.

"What about you Spot?" Ace asked. "It's what Deck wanted," She said, poking him in the shoulder.

"I guess I will, Brandi," Spot said smirking at Ace's sharp glare she gave him.

"The names Ace and don't forget it," Ace said shoving Spot.

"Hey watch who your shoving, Jane," Spot said getting ready to punch Ace.

"Hey, cut it out you too. Let's get to the party," I said pushing them both.

**Again. Again. I know. Now review and be more constructive with your feedback.  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

"Spot! I'm going to kill you," screamed a very soggy Ace, who charged at Spot.

Let's recap on what just happened.

Me, Ace, Spot, Jack, Joker, Five and Diamond, we are sitting in one of the private rooms in Medda's, playing poker and just talking.

Spot got up to refill his cup of whiskey. He refilled it, and was walking toward me and Ace, when Race shoved Jack, who fell into Spot, who stumbled and spilled his drink on… Ace. Now here we are, with a very wet Ace, and a laughing Spot.

"You shouldn't have been standing dere," Spot said, chuckling lightly at Ace's soggy appearance.

"You arrogant bastard, you could at least say your sorry," Ace said, trying to get out of Jack and Race's strong grips to murder the Brooklyn leader. If looks could kill, Spot would be dead ten times over.

"Well, listen here sweet cheeks, Spot Conlon doesn't say sorry, and who are you calling a bastard, shrimp?" Spot said, getting angry and getting in Ace's face.

"Shrimp!" Ace shrieked, trying harder and harder to get out of the strong newsies grips. "Who you calling shrimp, you're an inch taller than me. You're a little on the shrimpy side, for a guy," Ace said, finally breaking free of Jack and Race's grips, and charging once again at Spot and shoving him against the wall while starring him down.

Spot and Ace kept on insulting each other while we watched in amusement.

"Hey, what's going on?" Heart asked, coming into the room and sitting next to Joker and Five, watching Spot and Ace.

"New age flirting….. Insulting each other," Joker said with a grin. "Watch," he said turning to Diamond. "Your hair looks terrible today," he said, as Five smacked him in the back of the head and walked out of the room.

"Hey, Five I was joking." Joker yelled. "Spot, Ace you just made my future wife mad at me," he said leaving the room. We could hear Joker pleading for Five to forgive him, and then were heard a "whap" noise, like someone getting smacked. "Come on Genevieve, I didn't mean what I said to Diamond. I was just demonstrating to Heart what new age flirting was." Then it was silent for a while, when Joker and Five walked back into the room. Joker had a red hand print on his face, probably the slap we heard.

"So Joker how's that new age flirting thing goin for ya?" Race said snickering at Joker's fierce glare.

"Shut ya trap Race. The new age flirting will be a big thing soon, and it will all be thanks to Spot and Ace," Joker said watching the still fighting Spot and Ace, shoving each other.

"Shove me one more time, Carla, and I'll punch ya. I don't hit goils but I'll make an exception for you," Spot said clenching his fist.

"Well bring it on _little man, _and its Ace," Ace said clutching her fists and throwing the first punch, nailing his jaw.

Spot looked surprised at Ace's strength, but got over it fast and charged at Ace. Jack stopped him before he could hit her.

"Spot if you even lay a hand on my sister, you'll lose your family jewels," I said pushing Jack out of the way and getting in Spot's face.

"Don't mess with me Spades," Spot warned.

"Spot I ain't in the best mood to be toyed with. You better watch yourself and stay away from Ace and you won't get hurt. You know what I'm capable of, so if I was you I'd watch it," I warned.

"Spades stay out of this," Ace shouted.

"Shut ya trap Carla- I mean Ace. You've made Cohon cry from all the yelling, and you're messing up Deck's party," I shouted trying to calm down the screaming baby. "Heart, go get the rest of the guy's, Ace get your ass outside and stay there till we come out," I said, starring Ace down, daring her to contradict me.

"But-" Ace started. "Fine, enjoy the shiner Spot," she said leaving the room, muttering incoherently about evil older sisters and arrogant Brooklyn leaders.

Once we were all outside, we started off to our home, but we didn't get too far when a dark figure stepped out of the shadows and walked toward us.

"Tony what are you doin here?" I asked. Tony Ferragamo was in charge of getting our jobs for us, and getting the floor plans of the building we have to steal from. See this is how professional stealing works. We have us (the Cards) the ones who do the dirty work, then there's Ferragamo who gets us the clients. Then there is the Boss of all of us. He's the one that takes care of the money. Before him (the boss), there was another. David Mata. David Mata was a good man; he was Larette's (Diamond's) father. We loved him like a father, but someone killed him, because he wouldn't give our gang to a man that wanted to be in charge of us. Well, that man that killed Mata is our boss, the one we answer to. I know stealing is bad, it is now under new management, but when David was in charge, we stole for good people. We stole things that were important to our society, we stole from the bad. You could say we were "Robin Hood's" of our time. Yeah, I know, weird. But now we steal for bad people. We've tried to get out of it, but the boss threatened to kill us.

"I'm here to tell you about a job you have tonight," Tony said, with sympathetic eyes.

"But we're supposed to have a week off," I said, getting angry.

"I know I told Boss, but he wouldn't listen. I'm sorry Spades. All the information you need is in the envelope," Tony said, handing us an envelope before melting back into the shadows.

"Argh," I cried in anger, throwing the envelope to the ground. "He can't do this! We were supposed to be off, to grieve over Deck. Boss promised me; he gave me his word."

Everybody stared at me a moment, then questions started shooting out.

"You've seen Boss?"

"What's he like?"

"Did he look good?"

"How come you got to meet him?"

"Why did you get to meet him?"

"Does he like bacon?" Everybody looked to Joker in confusion.

"Guys!" I screamed. "Be quiet. I went to talk to him about Deck. Now, that's all I can say; we have a job to do and we don't have time for silly questions," I said, picking up the envelope. "Five, take Cohon home and get one of the maids to watch him and meet us at the usual place. Joker go with her and bring our things."

"Eye, eye, cap'n!" Joker saluted.

Joker and Five began to walk towards our home where I bet all of us wanted to be. "This is going to be a long night."

**Well let me know what you think.**

**Review and I'll give you all some bacon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well as I said I will try and finish this, though doesn't look like anyone is really interested, but I'm going to try anyway. So on to the next chapter.**

**I just remembered that I didn't give a description of Spade or Ace or Deck in the beginning. Well Spades has brown hair and blue eyes and is about 5'6 and Ace has blond hair and blues eyes and is about 5'4. Deck has brown hair and hazels eyes and is 5'10.**

_Flashback_

_At the age of six and five, Emi Rose and Merrick arrived in New York from France to start a new life. They were complicated children, and needy at that, but they knew how to handle themselves. After getting off the ship, they were lost in a crowded sea of people, and lost their parents._

_They found that living on the streets was hard work, and tiring as well, until they met Jeremy who was two years older than Emi Rose. He took them in, and the three of them lived in an old warehouse in Queens._

_At the age of ten and nine, Emi Rose and Merrick became very good at card games and pick pocketing, thanks to Jeremy's good teaching._

_While pick pocketing one day Jeremy and Emi Rose witnessed the bulls dragging two kids toward the refuge, Jeremy being the kind boy he is, distracted the bulls while Emi Rose got the two kids free. They took them in and found out that they were twins – __**Arthur "King" Krale**__ and __**Madeline Elizabeth "Queen" Krale**__. Jeremy, Emi and Merrick taught them everything they knew. One man saw them stealing one day and caught them and made a deal with them if they steal something for him he won't get the bulls on them. _

_At the age of twelve and eleven Emi and Merrick became Spades and Ace; and Jeremy was known as Deck, and Arthur and Madeline became King and Queen. They began doing job's for people – One man they were working for forced them to let his daughter join their group, __**Larette "Diamond" Mata**__. They soon meet __**Brinnan "Jack" Sorelle**__ and __**Isabelle "Nine" Sorelle**__, and they soon met __**Alec "Heart" Marsh**__; a very angelic girl who won the hearts of all with her peaceful smile and relaxed attitude, well that's what she seemed like but on the inside she was a tomboy who couldn't wait to be released. Then they met __**Rian "Joker" Griffen**__ and __**Shawn "Club" Smith**__, they met them in a weird way, Rian and Shawn tried to pickpocket Deck, but they didn't get away with it. Instead of them getting punished for it Deck let them join their band of thieves._

_At the age of thirteen and twelve, Spades and Ace met __**Genevieve "Five" Cartoni**__. Five ran away from the orphanage she'd been living in as long as she could remember. She ran away because the mistress was very cruel. Joker saw her running so fast it was like a blur he said, so he finally caught up with her and brought her to meet everyone and they let her join. The reason she's called Five is because she holds her hand up in saying hello instead of waving. That's how the Cards were formed._

_End Flashback_

We were all standing around the table in the rundown building; we planned heists in, looking over the plan and talking about the strategy for the job tonight.

"Alright, these are the jobs for the heist tonight: Ace, Club, me and Diamond will retrieve the item. Jack, Heart, and Nine will be the lookouts and whistle when someone's coming. When we get the item, we will make a drop to Joker who will then deliver it to King and Queen. King and Queen will then make a second drop to Five, who will be the runner. She will then deliver the item to the client at the meeting spot, and when everyone's done with their jobs, split up and meet at Tibby's. Everyone make sure to take a lot of side streets and alleys, just to be safe. Don't want anyone being followed. Does everybody understand?" I asked, looking into the excited and eager faces of my gang. Everyone nodded their head.

"This will be da first job we haven't had Deck with us," Nine said wiping the tears from her eyes as she hugged her sister tightly.

"It's alright Nine, Deck's with us in heart and spirit. God is watching him," Jack said, patting the younger on the back for reassurance.

"If I believed in God, you would be right Jack. But God has done nothing for us. If there was a God, he wouldn't have made our lives so difficult, he wouldn't have taken Jeremy away from me and Cohon," I said venomously, looking at everybody's sad and shocked faces. Heart put her arm around me and gave Ace a look. Ace nodded and walked over to us.

"Spades, if there wasn't a God how would we be here? There is a God, he brought us all together, our family," Ace said pulling me into hug and just held me while I cried over my lost love. Joker held on to Five while she cried silently into his shoulder, while Jack murmured to Nine who sobbed into her arms. King and Queen held onto each other afraid that the other might be gone in an instant. Diamond and Club just bowed their head in silence, occasionally rubbing their eyes. The building was quiet, the only sound was of me and my family's silent weeping.

I finally calmed myself down and looked at all the red rimmed eyes of my family, "I do believe in God. I guess I'm just a little mad at him for taking the love of my life away. Oh well, can't always win can we?" I said walking toward the door. "Let's go."

We walked for a bit, chatting about tonight's heist. Joker walked with Five, their heads close together discussing what route Five will take when she delivers the item. Ace and Club were joking and mock fighting each other, acting as if there wasn't a care in the world. King and Queen were arguing about what kind of signal to give if there was any sign of trouble. Jack and Nine where talking to Diamond and Heart about one of the Manhattan boys they met today. To anybody walking the streets, they would think we were just a bunch of ragged and dirty children, on our way to wherever we got to sleep that night. If only they knew.

"So what are we stealing anyway?" Five asked walking closer to Joker for warmth. Joker put his arm around Five and pulled her close.

"Is it a sword? I love swords. They're nice and pointy and they're good at cutting a smirk off a cocky Brooklyn leader that I hate with a passion," Ace said waving a fake sword around and jabbing the air as if stabbing someone.

"Look, she's flirting with him and he ain't even here. I told youse New Age Flirting would be big. I did, tell them Five, tell them I told them it was gonna be big. Go on tell them," Joker said pushing Five in the middle of the group while Ace smacked him in the back of the head for the 'flirting' comment.

"I think they get it Rian, and stop pushing me before you lose your hand and arm," Five said pulling out her knife Deck and I got her as a welcome gift to the group. Five and Joker stared each other down, waiting for the other to give in. Five blinked. "Ha, I win. Yup, yup, I win everyone saw it. You lose, doll," Joker bragged and threw an arm around his fuming girlfriend, who in turn slapped him.

"Hey break it up will ya, Spades make them stop," Ace whined when the fighting couple sent their glare at Ace who hid behind me, for protection. "Their evil glares are burning my insides," Ace joked, falling to the ground.

I sighed in annoyance, and looked at my sister on the ground. "How we are even related I don't know," I muttered. "Ace get off the ground, and Joker leave Five alone before she hurts you and Five stop sending Joker threats that you're not going to back up. Man, this is the infamous Card gang, people must be talking about another gang 'cause all I see is nothing but a bickering couple and an escaped loon from the asylum," I gestured to the still bickering couple and Ace.

"Guy's be quiet so our fearless leader can tell us what we are going into battle for," Ace said getting up off the ground and brushing the dirt off her pants. She only wore pants when we had jobs, 'it's easier to work in she says'.

"Well, we are stealing a red Sapphire. Our client is going to sell it to a big shot here in Manhattan. I don't know why this big shot wants it, but hey who are we to question the rich and powerful?" I said pulling my jacket tighter around me to shield me from the oncoming winter chill.

"Hey, we're rich….and powerful. We're the infamous band of thieves that everyone is afraid of, we are very powerful," Ace said punching the air as if in battle. "I'll soak someone who thinks otherwise of the Cards." Everybody cheered and hollered in agreement.

"Alright, alright. Settle down, you don't want to wake the whole neighborhood do you?" I asked, shaking my head at my crazy family. We all stopped in front of a very large building, all of us going in to stealth mode. Me, Ace, Club and Diamond tiptoed our way to the back while Jack, Heart, and Nine stood guard, all alert and attentive.

We climbed into the building from an open window in the back. 'Stupid people, leaving their windows open so people like us can rob them; they make it so easy it's not even funny'. We crept down the hall following the floor plan. We sent Ace ahead to make sure there were no guards around. She signaled to us that the coast was clear. We silently tiptoed down the hallway toward the room the Sapphire should be held. Club tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. It was locked. So Diamond had to pick the lock. She always comes with us on a job, if she didn't we could never get into the places we needed to go; she's the official lock picker. It took about three minutes for her to get the door unlocked and soon we were in the room searching for the Sapphire.

"I found it, I think, to tell you da truth I've never seen a Sapphire before. So I wouldn't know if dis is it or the Sapphire is that big sword thing over der," Club said on the other side of the room examining a beautiful red thing.

_I never seen a Sapphire either but I can tell that that thing is very important because it's in a glass box, and if I'm not mistaken I think it's the Sapphire too. Now how to get it out of the glass box? _I thought.

"Ok, we've found da Sapphire, da question is, how do we get it out of da glass box?" Club asked, examining the glass box, looking for anyway to open it.

_Man can he read minds; I hope not if he can he could be listening to me right now. Oh, no what if he heard that? Crap, just smile and look like you're thinking._

"Umm, Spades are you alright, you look a little … well I don't know how to explain it. You're looking at me like I've done somethin wrong," Club said staring at me.

"I'm fine, just thinking how to get the Sapphire out of the box," I said, 'man that was close; I don't think he suspected a thing. Why am I talking to myself? I'm acting like Joker when he fights with himself on what to do with his hair. Ahh, I'm going crazy. I need to stop thinking about my craziness and start thinking on how to open this box. "Alright, Ace it's your job to figure this part out so figure it out," I said shoving my sister at the box, who stumbled into Diamond who was leaning on Club who stumbled and knocked the glass box on the floor, which made a very loud noise. We all stood there and stared at the glass on the floor, not making a sound, scared that a guard will come running and take us off to jail.

"Well I was going to suggest we bust it open with the sword, but this works too," Ace said as she scratched her head.

"Ok," I said. "This is what we are going to do, we're going to walk around the glass and pray to God, and yes I said God that the Sapphire is in one piece. Then we're going to leave Ace here to clean up the mess she made, while we run like there ain't no tomorrow," I said, walking toward the broken box. While Diamond and Club nodded their heads in agreement.

"Ok, I'll sta- Hey I didn't do it, you're the one who pushed me," Ace said, finally registering what I said and pointing an accusing finger at me.

"But it's your job to open stuff like that," I shot back at Ace who in turn stuck her tongue out.

"Alright, my job is done. It's your job to clean up. So you clean up while we run," Ace said picking up the Sapphire that was, thankfully, not harmed in the crash, and edging toward the door.

"I have an idea. Why don't we all get the hell out of here and worry about whose fault it is some other time," Diamond said walking at a fast pace toward the door.

"You know, I agree with Diamond. Time to go," I said taking off down the hall, the others following close behind as not to lose me in the maze of hallways. We finally made it to the window, and passed the Sapphire to Joker who took off to deliver the Sapphire to Five who in turn will deliver it to the client. We all split up, going our separate ways to Tibby's; praying that no one gets caught. 'This will for sure be in the papers tomorrow', I thought, as I walked briskly through the dark alley's making my way toward Tibby's.

**Tibby's**

I was the first to Tibbys's and as I walked through the door I heard my name being called. I looked over to a booth in the back and saw Race waving wildly. I made my way over and sat down across from him.

"Ey Spades, how's it rollin?" Race asked and gestured to the waitress to take our order.

I shrugged and ordered and waited for the waitress to leave before I answered. "Well Race, as good as anybody who has lost her best friend and the father of her child. How about you, how was Meddas?" I asked and watched as Ace and Club walked in and made their way over to us.

"It was ok, not so fun when youse guys left. Though you should have seen Spot after youse guys left. He was still fuming over what Ace said about him. You sure got him good Ace," Race laughed and punched Ace in the arm. Ace chuckled and shook her head at Race.

"Yeah well, the guy shouldn't have spilled his drink on me, and had the nerve to say it was my fault," Ace exclaimed, throwing her arms out in anger. Race and I ducked out of the way of Ace's flailing arms and chuckled at her outraged expression. While we waited on our food and chatted a bit, the rest of the Cards wondered in and made their way to our table. Race seeing how we all were looking at each and our silent message asked, "Youse have a job tonight Spades?"

I looked around to see if anyone was paying attention to our group and told Race about the Sapphire. Race whistled in amazement at how big our jobs have gotten. "Yeah," I said to Race, "Boss likes to go big he likes glitzy and expensive stuff. Five should be making the drop right now. So as soon as she gets here we will know if the job is done. You know Race; you could still be a Card. You could come stay with us and not have to sell another pape again."

Race looked up from his meal and shook his head, "As much as I love woiking wit youse guys, selling is what I'm good at. I'm not saying I won't help youse out when youse need it, but tanks."

We talked for a bit, everyone looking at the door waiting for Five to show up. We sat for a bit longer till one of the waitresses told us they were closing. So we all made our way out side, all feeling a little restless waiting for Five. We waited outside of Tibby's hoping Five was ok.

"Guys what if she got caught," asked a very worried looking Joker. He kept looking up and down the street hoping to see his girl coming his way.

"I'm sure she's fine Joker, this is a new part of New York for her and you know how she is about finding new places. She might have gotten lost," I said not sounding as reassuring as I thought I was. Finally, we saw Five running down the street. Joker grabbed her in a hug as soon as she got near us. Everyone bombarded her with question about the drop off.

"What did they look like?" asked Heart.

"Were they cute?" asked Diamond.

"Were you seen, or followed?" I asked.

"What color was dere pants?" asked Race. We all gave Race a weird look and continued our questions.

"Guys, guys," Joker said. "Give me lady a little breathing room and let her rest a spell. Let's start wit da most important question shall we. What color was his pants?"

"Joker," we all said in unison. He looked at us and shrugged and mumbled something about 'just wanted to know what color pants he was wearing'.

I shook my head at Joker and asked Five how it went.

"It went good. I got there on time and had to wait maybe two three minutes and the guy arrived. I placed the package on the ground and walked away. Got a little lost on my way here, didn't know if that guy was going to follow so took a lot of short cuts and back alleys. I guess I took a wrong turn, took me awhile to find the right street to get here. Sorry guys, and they were yellow," she said the last part to Joker and he went to hug her but Race shoved him out of the way.

"Tanks Five, I was goin to be tinking about dat all night. Youse must love me to remember dat," Race said pulling Five in to a hug. Joker looked at Race and Five then at me and tapped Race on the shoulder. "yes," Race said looking at Joker. "I do believe dats my goil youse are hugging on, kindly let her go please," Joker said pleasantly holding his arms out to Five who gave Joker a big hug.

We all laughed and decided to call it a night and said our goodbyes to Race and made our way home. Thinking that we did good tonight, proud of ourselves.

Little did they know that they were being watched. The man crept back into the shadows and followed the Cards. Making sure to not alert them to his presence.

**Well that's that chapter. So please review. I would like to know what you think.**


End file.
